There are a number of prior patents which show various types of game boards and similar devices having rewritable surfaces which are readily erasable. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 255,892; 2,112,762 and 3,618,231. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,995 discloses a "matchbook cover" having a carbon paper insert and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,457 relates to an erasable composition per se.
In addition to the above prior art, the Rock U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,202 discloses a combination wallet and calendar formed of a single ply of heavy paper or lightweight paper board or plastic. One surface of the sheet is said to be processed so that written notes may be readily erased when desired. This disclosure would apply to a surface adapted for pencil notations which are erasable by a conventional gum type eraser. In general, it will be seen that none of these prior patents discloses a folder for a checkbook and the like which comprises the combination of a transparent two-ply outer pocket bearing sheet material and an imprinted opaque sheet disposed therein and significantly wherein the outer sheet is a synthetic plastic material adapted to be ink receptive by a felt-tip pen and readily erased or wiped clean by using a commonplace tissue.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a folder for a checkbook and the like of simple and economical construction in which at least one of the surfaces of the folder is adapted to be receptive to notations written by a felt-tip type pen and in which the ink can be wiped away by a tissue paper or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a folder for a checkbook and the like which is formed by a two-ply transparent plastic sheet material with an opaque insert disposed therebetween.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a folder for a checkbook and the like of the above type in which the opaque insert is a fibrous sheet imprinted with indica for use as an aid in recording various memoranda and diary type information.